


Pine Tree

by johnnycatalina



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnycatalina/pseuds/johnnycatalina
Summary: Wendy has a surprise for Dipper on their movie night.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ownGravity Falls, Wendy, or Dipper. they are property of Disney, and Alex.

It’s Saturday evening, Wendy and Dipper are having a movie night at Wendy’s new apartment in town. Since Soos pays her better than Stan ever thought about doing, Wendy was able to move out of her Dad’s after graduation. That has resulted in Dipper staying the night with Wendy a few times a week.  
Wendy and Dipper head into Gravity Falls after working in the ‘Shack’ all day, stopping to get snacks, drinks, and pizza before heading to Wendy’s apartment.  
The duo flops down on the couch, in front of the TV, start eating, and watching a movie. After they finish eating, Wendy stretches out on the couch, with Dipper in front of her. “Aw dude, these are the same movies that were on last time! We’ve seen these like, a million times!” Wendy laments. “So, you want to watch something else?” Dip asks. “I’ve got a better idea!” Wendy purrs in his ear, as she starts rubbing his chest, and nibbling on his ear, sending shivers down his spine! “Oh W-wendy! I like this idea!” Dip stutters out, as Wendy runs her hand up his inner thigh!  
Dipper turns over to face Wendy, the couple continues to make out. Their hands roaming over each others bodies, their kisses becoming longer, and more passionate. They start removing each others clothes as they make their way to Wendy’s bedroom. Wendy falls onto her bed, pulling Dipper down on top of her. The two keep kissing passionately, their tongues battling for supremacy in each others mouths. Wendy can feel that Dipper is more than ready, the only thing separating them is the thin material of her plaid panties.  
Wendy feels Dipper’s fingers slide under the waistband of her panties, she breaks off from kissing him. “Wait a minute dude, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Dipper sits up on his knees, staying between Wendy’s legs. “What-what is it!” Dip asks excitedly. Wendy slowly slides her panties down over her long, shapely, freckled, creamy skinned legs, pulling her legs up so she can get her panties off completely. She lowers them back down, spreading her legs around Dipper, he then sees that her normally bushy, red triangle has been neatly trimmed into his pine tree symbol! His mouth falls open, and his eyes bug out! Wendy asks, in a sultry voice,”What do you think about this, my little dork?!”  
Dipper can barely tear his eyes away from Wendy’s nether regions, finally looking into her gorgeous, green eyes, his mouth moving, but no sounds coming out of it. Wendy’s smirk turns into an even bigger grin. “Well?” She hears a low growl start as Dipper lunges at her, and buries his face between her thighs! Wendy cries out his name almost immediately, as Dip attacks her most sensitive parts with lips, tongue, and fingers, with a heretofore unknown vigor! She arches her back, spreads her thighs as wide as she can, while digging her heels into the back of Dip’s thighs, right under his butt cheeks!  
The small part of Wendy’s brain that is still able to think coherently can’t believe that this is her Little Dipper, he’s never been this aggressive before, and she LOVES it! Wendy feels one of Dipper’s hands on her breast, fondling, and squeezing, as his thumb, and forefinger rub and pinch her stiff, pale, pink nipple. As Dipper’s hand moves between her breasts, giving them equal attention, Wendy’s hands find his head, and she buries her fingers in his thick, curly, brown locks.  
Dipper keeps up with his zealous onslaught of Wendy, His lips, tongue, and fingers caressing, and probing her lips, folds, and opening, causing waves of pleasure to wash over her entire body! Dip concentrates his attention on her stiff, engorged, sensitive nub, Wendy clenches her fingers in Dipper’s hair, mashing his face even tighter against her gushing pussy! Wendy cries out Dipper’s name over, and over, as she experiences the strongest orgasm she’s ever had! Dipper keeps licking, and sucking on her as he pumps his fingers in and out of her as fast as he can, giving her another orgasm, and another, and another!  
Dipper jumps up, face glistening with Wendy’s juices, jumps on top of her, and buries his steel hard, throbbing erection in her hot, tight, gushing, eager pussy in one thrust, and starts pounding away as hard, and as fast as he can!  
Wendy proceeds to have orgasm after mind blowing orgasm, while Dip wraps his arms around her, mashing his face into her breast, licking, kissing, and sucking on first one stiff, pale pink nipple, and then the other. Wendy embraces him, grabbing his butt, encouraging him to keep rutting her like a wild animal! With Dipper nearing his peak, Wendy’s words of encouragement become nothing more than random noises, she holds on to him as tight as she can, and buries her face in his hair, squirming around under him. This pushes Dip over the edge, he yells out Wendy’s name as rope after rope of his thick, hot, gooey cum spurts inside her, splattering deep within her! When their orgasms finally subside, the two lovers lay in a gasping, panting, sweating heap.  
Dipper, coming to his senses, immediately jumps up! “Oh Wendy! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough! I’m so sorry!” “Dude, dude! It’s ok! I-I really liked it!” Wendy, panting, reassures the guilt stricken boy, reaching out, and stroking his cheek. “Y-you did?” “Dipper, it’s always great, but this time was, like, way the best, you made me have bunches of multiple orgasms, dude! That’s never happened before!” “Really?! Wow! It was great for me too!” Dipper admits. Wendy wraps herself around her smaller boyfriend, giving him a good squeeze. “Dude, if I’d known all I had to do to turn you into an animal was trim up some, I’d have done it a long time ago!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just my idea of what would happen If Wendy trimmed up.


End file.
